1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to schemes for modifying and expanding the functionality of websites.
2. Background
Third party web software applications have been developed to enhance website functionality and enhance website management. A deployment of such applications requires the placement of additional lines of code into the source code of the website. The process of placing additional lines of code into the source code in order to activate third party software applications for particular functions may be thought of as application enabling.
Prior art approaches to application enabling websites has heretofore been limited to methods requiring a breadth of programming and programming language knowledge, thereby limiting the distribution and use of third party developed web applications. Further, website source code is often poorly documented, as well as poorly structured, so that even seasoned website programmers may have difficulty creating modifications. Even where appropriately qualified individuals are involved in the website modification process, the tedious nature of the exercise can lead to errors and mistakes, and is also a time-consuming process.
Some examples of third party web applications include website optimization solutions, web analytics, and web content management solutions that enable more effective website management. Similarly, there are reusable components that enable shopping cart functionality, news section management, and other website functionality that may be handled by third party web applications.
In today's online commerce and technology environments, there is a great need for application enabling of websites in a non-programming manner, to enable the reuse of third party developed, specialized components that will increase the capabilities and efficiencies of websites, while at the same time reducing the development cost and time needed for implementation.